1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal module. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal module having a flexible printed wiring board.
2. Background Information
A conventional liquid crystal module includes a light reflecting sheet, a light guide plate, a light diffusing sheet, a prism sheet, a liquid crystal panel and a frame. The light guide plate has a light source disposed at a side end face. The light source is connected to a sub-flexible printed board. The liquid crystal panel is connected to a main flexible printed board. The light reflecting sheet, the light guide plate, the light diffusing sheet, the prism sheet and the liquid crystal panel are stacked and housed in the frame. With the liquid crystal module, the frame is redesigned and produced every time the shape or location of the sub-flexible printed board or the main flexible printed board varies. Therefore, the cost of the liquid crystal module is increased.
With another conventional liquid crystal display device, a wiring board is taken off along a surface of a second rear frame from between a first rear frame and the second rear frame (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-139020, for example). A terminal part of the wiring board is taken off from the second rear frame to an outer side of the liquid crystal display device. As a result, the terminal part of the wiring board protrudes to the outside at a place desired merely by changing a shape of the wiring board, but without changing shapes of the first and second rear frames.
This liquid crystal display device makes use of a special access method in which the wiring board extends along the surface of the second rear frame from between the first rear frame and the second rear frame. As a result, the shapes of the first and second rear frames are shared with different models. However, this structure cannot be applied to a liquid crystal module in which a reflecting sheet, a light guide plate, a light diffusing sheet, a prism sheet and a liquid crystal panel are stacked and housed in a rectangle frame. Therefore, it is difficult to achieve a shared (common) frame for the liquid crystal module with this structure.
A conventional electronic device includes a liquid crystal panel and an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) connected to the liquid crystal panel (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-292284, for example). The FPC has a main FPC and an I/F-use FPC. The main FPC is shared. The I/F-use FPC is changed according to specifications of the electronic device. With the electronic device, sharing the main FPC is accomplished by dividing the FPC connected to the liquid crystal panel into the main FPC and the I/F-use FPC.
With a conventional display device, a single FPC is shared by a main display component and a sub-display component (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-11441).
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved liquid crystal module. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.